gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Faithfully
Faithfully by Journey is featured in Journey, the twenty-second and final episode of Season One. It is sung by Finn and Rachel with the New Directions performing back-up vocals. It was the opening song of New Directions' journey medley performed at Regionals. After Faithfully, New Directions perform Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' and they close their performance with Don't Stop Believin'. In the performance, Rachel and Finn walk down the aisles of the theatre while singing, when the rest of the New Directions emerge on stage, and begin to sing back-up vocals. Lyrics Finn: Highway run Into the midnight sun Wheels go round and round You're on my mind Rachel: Restless hearts Sleep alone tonight Sending all my love Along the wire Finn and Rachel: And they say that the road Ain't no place to start a family But, right down the line it's been you and me And loving a music man Ain't always what it's supposed to be Rachel: Oh boy, you stand by me Finn and Rachel: I'm forever yours Faithfully Rachel: Circus life Under the big top world Finn and Rachel: We all need the clowns To make us smile Rachel: Oh! Through space and time (Finn: Through space and time) Finn and Rachel: Always another show Wondering where I am Lost without you And being a part ain't easy on this love affair Two strangers learn to fall in love again I get the joy of rediscovering you Finn: Oh girl, you stand by me Finn and Rachel: I'm forever yours Faithfully Finn and Rachel: Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh...! (Finn: Faithfully...) New Directions: Oh oh oh oh (Rachel: Faithfully) Oh oh oh oh oh (Rachel: I'm still yours) oh oh oh oh oh oh Finn with New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh oh Rachel: I'm still yours! New Directions: Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh oh oh Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh oh! New Directions: Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh Finn and Rachel: I'm still yours! Faithfully... Trivia *This is the first time that Finn and Rachel sing a duet in a competition. The second time is Pretending in the 2011 National Show Choir Championship. * At PaleyFest 2015, Lea Michele said that this was her favorite song to sing on Glee. Errors *Close to the end of the performance, Rachel and Finn move up to the stage. In one shot of Rachel, she is running up the stairs and in the next shot, she is running towards Finn. In the shot right after that one though, she is suddenly walking calmly. Gallery 093.jpg 096.jpg 118.jpg 121.jpg 133.jpg 134.jpg 136.jpg 198.jpg 1405.jpg 146.jpg 147.jpg 149.jpg Picture41.png S01E22 - 01 - Faithfully - 04.jpg|Unofficial cover FaithfullyHandHold.jpg cr_mega_243_HGlee_Ep121-SC13_055.JPG Faithfullyjj.jpg Glee-Faithfully.jpg FaithfullyRachel.jpg FaithfullyFinn.jpg finchelfaithfully.gif G.jpg tumblr_mfqb3gAlOJ1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mfqb3gAlOJ1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mfqb3gAlOJ1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mfqb3gAlOJ1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mfqb3gAlOJ1ra5gbxo8_r2_250.gif tumblr_mfqb3gAlOJ1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mfqb3gAlOJ1ra5gbxo10_r1_250.gif tumblr_mfqb3gAlOJ1ra5gbxo12_r1_250.gif tumblr_mre030M4Nr1rzmt8uo1_250.gif tumblr_mre030M4Nr1rzmt8uo4_250.gif tumblr_mre030M4Nr1rzmt8uo6_250.gif tumblr_mre030M4Nr1rzmt8uo2_250.gif tumblr_mre030M4Nr1rzmt8uo3_250.gif tumblr_mre030M4Nr1rzmt8uo5_250.gif tumblr_mre030M4Nr1rzmt8uo8_250.gif tumblr_mre030M4Nr1rzmt8uo7_250.gif faithly.png au_faithfully.gif faithfully.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung at Regionals Category:Glee: The Music, Journey to Regionals Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One